Estel
by ar-elenriel
Summary: Chapter 12 :Happy Yule
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Estel

By Ar- Elenriel

Summary

What if Aragorn at the end of his life was granted the choice of the Peredhil? After all the Silmarillion mentions that Elrond's descendants were granted this choice. What if Elros's family was granted the same choice? In this fic Arwen and Aragorn are granted the choice at the end of his 120th year as king. What would they choose? What would their lives in Valinor be like? The story starts in Valinor as Elrond stands on the docks of Aqualonde for the last ship from Middle Earth.

**Chapter 1: Elronds Hope**

Elrond stood upon the docks of Alqualonde waiting for the last ship from Arda to arrive. His two eldest children, Elladan and Elrohir would be arriving on this ship as would Celeborn, Thranduil and the remaining Silvan elves of Lothlorien and Eryn Lasgalen. Even though he would be reunited with two of his children this day he still hated coming down to the docks. He much preferred the forests to the sea. After all the Sea was to blame for almost all of the bad events that had occurred in his life. Losing his parents, losing Celebrian, and the loss of his twin Elros to the rule of Numenor. Not too mention he was eternally waiting for an event that he knew would never come. The arrival of his daughter Arwen and her husband Aragorn on the same ship as he sons and Legolas and Gimli. He sighed with depression and pulled Celebrian closer as the ship pulled into the dock.

All of the sudden the docks fell rather quiet as Eonwe Herald of the Valar strode onto the docs. This was a rare event as the Valar were rarely seen in the cities of the elves and many were awe stricken. "Elrond son of Earendil I would speak with thee." stated the tall Vala firmly. Elrond was quite startled. The last time Eonwe or any of the Valar had spoken to him was when he and Elros had been offered their choice at the end of the First Age. "Elrond the Valar have heard your hearts desire. Your two youngest children Arwen Undomiel and Aragorn son of Arathorn along with you brother Elros are now to be counted amongst the Eldar for the heroic acts that they have performed in the preservation of Middle Earth. For the sake of you children all of the other Heroes of the War of the Ring will be released from the Halls of Mandos as well. Elros, Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn Boromir, Meriadoc and Pippin will all be waiting at you House. Meriadoc, Pippin and Eomer's wives have all been released as well. Arwen and Aragorn will arrive on the same ship as you sons." With that Eonwe walked away, the crowd parting for him as he went.

Elrond stood staring at the departing Valar in shock. This was certainly an unexpected event. He did not know what to say or do. The Valar had told him the choices of the Peredhil were irreversible choices. All of the sudden he had a splitting migraine. Celebrian and Galadriel were holding tightly onto both of his arms and unfortunately he could not even move enough to reach into his pocket for his headache medicine.

Suddenly before he could even look up the ship was docking. Two figures were the first down the gang plank and from the look on the face of Thranduil' wife Laeriel it was her husband Thranduil and her son Legolas. Thranduil raced up to his wife swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. He set her back down upon her feet just in time for Legolas to crush his mother in a bear hug. Elrond knew that wherever Legolas was Gimli was not far behind him, and surprise of all surprises the dwarf was the next one off of Cirdan's last and finest ship. Gimli looked rather green and sickly to Elrond's practiced eye and he realized that the dwarf had suffered from sea- sickness the entire voyage. Stupid elf ship, stupid wood elf putting a dwarf on a ship. Dwarves don't belong on water. I told him I would never go on water again after that stupid trip on Rauros Falls. Stupid elf king and his #$ Dorwinion. grumbled the dwarf as he stomped down the gang plank.

Elrond grinned stepping forwards to greet Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli. "Welcome Home everyone." he said simply. He then touched Thranduil's mind grinning at the thoughts running through his old friends head. 'You fed Gimli Dorwinion to get him on the ship." thought Elrond with a grin on his face. "Good Job." He then turned away to allow Thranduil some privacy for his reunion with his family. He was waiting to see who the next people off of the ship would be, and hoping that some of his children would disembark next.

Celeborn looked down off the side of the ship and saw how anxious Elrond and Celebrian were looking. He then looked at his twin grandsons and his granddaughter and grinned. "Are you sure you want to make your parents wait. Have they not waited long enough for this day?" Celeborn hugged Arwen close seeing how tired she was considering that she was in the later stages of pregnancy. This was a surprise for her parents, and she had begged Eonwe not to tell them about this baby. Celeborn was very glad that Elrond and Celebrian would get to know at least one of their grandchildren. The twins were not yet married. This was rather obvious as there was quite the shortage of eligible elf- maidens in Arda. Celeborn looked down onto the bustling city and grinned. There was no shortage of elf maidens here. He had bet Thranduil his last bottle of Dorwinion that both of the twins and Legolas would be married within five years of arriving here. Celeborn looked down at his wife and decided that he had better not keep Galadriel hanging on tenterhooks anymore. He purposefully strode down the gang plank and grinned as he saw the look on Galadriel's face. He shook Elronds hand and gently hugged his daughter. He was overjoyed to see her healed. He then pulled Galadriel close and kissed her as if she was a stream and he an elf long deprived of water.

Elrond watched his in-laws reunion grinning at Celeborn's reaction to his long separation from Galadriel. He then looked up to see his two tall sons stepping off of the gang plank. "Ada we brought books for you. All of the remaining scrolls from Imladris and several new books that have been written since you left." The twins unceremoniously dumped the trunk of books into the back of the wagon that Mithrandir had driven down to the docks to handle all the luggage of his returning friends. "Mithrandir we brought Radagast for you although he almost missed the ship." said Elrohir with a grin at the Istari. Both twins then enveloped their parents in a giant bear hug. Elrond could not wait to tell them about their new sisters and little brother that waited in New Imladris. The triplets were of course the fruit of his long awaited reunion. They had erased much of the pain that both parents felt at the delayed arrival of their older children.

Finally, the moment for the reunion with Arwen and Aragorn had arrived. The entire family waited anxiously on the docks as two figures with snowy white hair emerged onto the gang plank. Aragorn came first leading Arwen by the hand. Arwen was shyly hiding behind her husband and they were both grinning like little children. Elrond moved forward and embraced the King of Gondor that had once been a lonely foster child in his home. He grinned and said 'Ion-nin you have white hair. Don't tell me you and Arwen's children gave you enough trouble to make up for all of the trouble you both created when you were small." It was then Elrond noticed the slight bump to Arwen's stomach. " Iell-nin, I am to be a grandfather. " Elrond smiled and pulled Arwen into his arms and now he knew that life was good and that everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2 Wilwarin

Estel Pella Estel

(Hope Beyond Hope)

Ar- Elenriel

Summary

What if Aragorn at the end of his life was granted the choice of the Peredhil? After all the Silmarillion mentions that Elrond's descendants were granted this choice. What if Elros's family was granted the same choice? In this fic Arwen and Aragorn are granted the choice at the end of his 120th year as king. What would they choose? What would their lives in Valinor be like? The story starts in Valinor as Elrond stands on the docks of Aqualonde for the last ship from Middle Earth.

**Chapter 1 Wilwarin**

A: Elessar: Practical Jokes and a Fathers Love

Elessar stood upon the docks surrounded by his family, those he had once known, and those he had yet to meet. He was very excited both for himself and for Arwen. His heart leaped with joy to see his vanimilda so filled with happiness. Arwen was currently telling her mother and grandmother all about their life in Minas Tirith and all about her and Elessar' s six children. It was at this moment that Elrond along with his old friends Glorfindel and Erestor chose to come over to speak with him. "Ion -Nin I'Ore" shouted Glorfindel walking forward to shake Ellessar's hand vigorously. Elessar smiled and gave Glorfindel a hug. He then hugged both Elrond and Erestor at the same time squashing them both. He then led the male members of his family over to a bench so that they could catch up on all that had happened in their lives in the last 116 years.

"Adar I did my best to leave our home and our people in a good state. I only hope that my descendants will take care of Arda as we expect them to.' Elessar said wearily. He looked at Elrond expecting to see some disappointment in Elronds eyes. However: all that he found was joy that he had led such a fulfilling life. Elessar thought "I only hope I find such healing here in Valinor." He then smiled to see that the twins had braided both Erestor and Glorfindels' hair together while the three of them had been talking over past events. Elrond had also noticed this and motioned to Elessar to pretend not to notice it. The return of his family especially his three sons and his twin brother had roused the prankster in Elrond. A prankster that had not been seen in many a long year. Their discussion of the past (eg. Gossip) was over for now so Erestor and Glorfindel both stood up to go and fetch their horses. Unfortunately they found that they could not rise from the bench. Elladan and Elrohir had not only braided hair of golden blond and midnight black together but, braided it to the bench as well. At this point Elrond, Elros, and Elessar and the twins began to laugh hysterically. Both Glorfindel and Erestor grumbled pretending to be upset at yet again becoming the butt of the twin's practical jokes. Soon however, they too joined the laughter overjoyed to see the sons of their best friend Elrond once more.

B: Arwen: Joy and Grief

Arwen looked over to where here husband, father and brother were laughing at some practical joke the twins had played on Glorfindel and Erestor while the two of them had been talking about current events in Arda with Estel. She smiled to see her beloved Elessar so joyful in the company of his friends and family. She was also delighted to see the lines of age and responsibility smoothing off of his face. Then she turned to her mother and began to tell her of the children that Arwen had left behind in Middle Earth. This was a subject that it was very hard for Arwen to talk about. She was rather upset about leaving her children but, they were all adults now and had made the choice of living as mortal long ago. She would after all see them again when the first song of the Ainur ended and the Last Battle between the Valar and Morgoth was fought. She smiled at the memory of her son Eldarion's farewell to her and Elessar grinning at the practical joke that he had played on Legolas and Gimli. Eldarion had placed a pair of Gimli's dirty socks in Legolas' saddle bags, and filled Gimli's pack with Legolas' clean socks that smelled of green leaves and the lilacs of Ithiliien. Once on the ship Legolas had become upset by the stench coming from his bags, and went looking for the source. Unfortunately at the same time Gimli was discovering that all of his clothing smelled like flowers. They ended up rolling around on the floor somewhat like two cats in a fight. It did make Arwen stop worrying about her children being able to take care of themselves, what her father would have to say on her arrival home, and how her mother would react to her rather uncouth (in Elven terms ) Dunedain husband. And Valar help us how her Great- Grandfather Finarfin, High King of the Noldor would react to Elessar.

"Iell - nin how fares Middle Earth?" Celebrian asked worried for the land that she had long ago left behind. "Is Imladris alright?" She looked rather worried about the state of her old home now that all of the elves had left Middle Earth. Celebrian knew that this was also one of Elrond's great concerns that their old home would be taken care of. After all they had both invested much time and energy into creating this home for each other and their children.

"Worry not Naneth" said Arwen. "Our home is fine. It has become the summer home of the Royal Families of Gondor and Rohan both. It will stay in the family forever even if we must give up all else. As I have told you Naneth, Eldarion married the daughter of Eowyn and Faramir, and two of my younger daughters are married to the sons of Eomer of Rohan. Imladris is loved and respected by all of our families and will be well taken care of. Arwen gently hugged her mother and grandmother and sighed. She was worrying once more about her children. Eldarion was rather young for the burden of kingship and she was not sure his wife Theodriel was quite old enough either. She grieved that her son should have to take the burden of responsibility of kingship on his shoulders so young.

C: Elrond- Getting the Caravan to New Imladris Moving

Elrond watched as his small family celebrated their reunion. He had decided a few minutes ago that it was time to get moving. It was quite a long journey back to New Imladris, and the triplets would need Celebrian to feed them dinner. He was certain that his brother Elros and Isildur and Elendil would be waiting when they arrived home. He was happy to see Elessar and Undomiel again. It was good to see his children laughing and joking together. And the thought of the joke that his grandson had played on Legolas and Gimli still had him chuckling. Of course Erestor and Glorfindel were still working on de-tangling each others hair from each other and the bench. Elrond knew where his son had gotten his sense of humour from.

"Alright everyone get your luggage into Mithrandir's cart. It is a two hour ride to New Imladris from Aqualonde' and there are more surprises at home. Any relatives who have not yet met Ellessar and Undomiel yet feel free to join us at home for dinner tonight. Glorfindel has everyone's horses waiting for them at the city gates." With that Elrond took Celebrian's arm and they began to head for the gates of the city. Celebrian was beginning to tire out since the triplets were only 115 (not even a year old in Elven terms, still elflings) and taking much of her energy. The rest of the party followed Elrond to the gates of the city and mounted their horses. They would all join Elrond that evening for a reunion celebration that would include all of the Peredhil, and Heroes of the War of the Ring. Elrond could not wait to see how the Hobbits reacted to being reunited with Merry, Pippin, Diamond, Esmeralda, and Rosie. He needed to hobbit proof the house first however, and that would take up all of his time before dinner. Of course Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli would be there for dinner. After the practical joke on the ship he and Gil-Galad would need to hide all of the weaponry at New Imladris as well. Elrond grinned and pulled Celebrian onto his horse and they all rode off towards home, their family following behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 New Imladris

Estel

By Ar- Elenriel

Chapter 3: New Imladris

The first sight that Arwen and Ellessar had of New Imladris was of a tall white tower on the shore of the sea, and of deep green woods that smelled of spring. She smiled to see that both of her grandparents were at home, and that she would get to meet her Ada o' Ada (father of her father) before he left for his evening journey through the skies. She also would be happy to sit for awhile since the later stages of pregnancy were not exactly comfortable and she had been on her feet all day. Suddenly she felt the carriage jolt to a stop, and her fathers head appeared at the door. "Undomiel, are you ready for a surprise." said Elrond as he helped Arwen from the carriage.

"Ada, what further surprise could you have for me?" Arwen asked as she stepped out of the carriage. All of the sudden three young elflings came running up and threw themselves at Elrond with shouts of "Ada, Ada". Arwen looked at her father in shock, all of the sudden it hit her. She was no longer the youngest she had little siblings. In fact she had 2 little sisters and a little brother. "Ada are these my siblings? They are absolutely adorable." Arwen said smiling at the smaller of the two elleths. "What are their names?"

"Children" said Celebrian walking up to Elrond's side "Why don't you introduce yourselves to your sister and brothers?" She then picked up the smallest twin and held her close. "This littlest one is Celindrial (silver singer maiden). The littlest girl smiled and held her arms out to Arwen to be held. Arwen took the little girl and snuggled her close.

The little ellon stepped forward and stuck out his hand politely. "My lady, I am Osthalion (strong fortress)" said the little boy as he bowed politely. He stepped back and hid behind Elrond's robe as Elrond reached out and affectionately ruffled his son's hair.

Finally, Arwen felt a tug on her cloak and the last of the triplets looked up wanting to introduce herself. "I am the eldest triplet Arwen I am Lissiriel (Sweet maiden). Arwen put Celindrial down and bent and hugged little Lissriel. With that the twins entered the courtyard. They had been tending to everyone's horses and were just arriving to join the rest of the family.

"Mother, father who are these strange children?" said Elladan knowing full well that they were his siblings since they all had Celebrian's silver hair and Elrond's sea grey eyes. He swung little Celindrial up onto his shoulders as she began to giggle.

Elrond lifted his eyebrow sardonically and said "Your siblings, Who else would they be?" He picked little Osthalion up and placed him on his shoulders for the walk up to the house. "You know how much your mother and I wanted more children. Did you really expect us to wait to have more until you arrived home?"

"I think I will like having more sisters. The first one was an awful lot of fun." said Elrohir as he swept Lissiriel onto his shoulders. "I also think that we need to head up to the house and feed them. Lissirel's tummy sounds all rumbly." Elrohir stated as he lightly tickled his little sister. They all looked up as Ellessar arrived in the courtyard and stopped with a shocked look on his face. He also did not realize that he had younger foster siblings.

" Wow triplets, Elrond What did you do as a child?" said Ellessar with a grin. " They are really cute but if they are anything like the twins I hope you have lots of your migraine potion made up." With that he wrapped his arms around Arwen and began to walk up to the main house. Elrond, Celebrian, and the twins followed close behind. Elrond smiled, his family was home.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

Estel Pella Estel

By Ar-Elenriel

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Elrond sighed contentedly as he looked out at the dining table from the vantage point of the head of the table. The twins were regaling their younger siblings with tales of some of the pranks that they had pulled when they were elflings. Ellessar and Arwen were talking over plans to build their own home close by to Earendil's Tower and New Imladris. Eomer was regaling Glorfindel with a tale of one of his amorous adventures in Meduseld before he got married, and Glorfindel and Erestor were both laughing hysterically. Meanwhile Lothiriel, Eowyn, and Rosie were talking over plans for a baby shower for Arwen's new baby. This was what life was supposed to be like thought Elrond to himself as he began to eat dinner.

All of the sudden the triplets began to choke and spit as if they had just eaten something rather nasty. This was unusual behaviour at breakfast as usually the triplets liked their oatmeal with raisins and cinnamon. Elladan and Elrohir looked at their younger sisters and brother with huge smirks on their faces. Elrond hazarded a guess and assumed that the twins had switched the sugar and replaced it with salt. This was the oldest trick in the book as well Elrond knew. He and Elros had pulled the same trick on Gil-Galad several times. At least once they had pulled it at a state dinner and gotten soundly spanked for it. Elros was apparently thinking the same thing as he looked at Elrond raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Gil-Galad who was studiously ignoring all the ruckus and eating his eggs. "Elrond those sons's of yours get into more mischief than we ever had the chance to. Are they not some 4,000 years past their coming of age? Chuckled Elros as he handed slices of buttered banana bread to Arwen.

"Those two never grew up. They were practical jokers in the cradle, and not much has changed in several thousand years, and I don't expect that it ever will." giggled Celebrian as she reached over to serve the triplets fresh oatmeal, this time with sugar in it. Celebrian had sent off to the kitchen to have the salt in the sugar bowls replaced with sugar. Gimli looked at the triplets and began to tell the tale of how he found the Glittering Caves of Aglarond. He hoped that this would amuse both the twins and the triplets and the twins and keep anymore practical jokes from occurring at the breakfast table. He did not like to see food wasted. Let it never be said that a dwarf wasted food. Gimli had learned his lesson about this as a very young child when he had refused to eat spinach and Gloin had served him the same plate of spinach for at least sic meals in a row.

Frodo grinned at Celeborn and said "I am glad that everyone seems so happy to be reunited. I was a little worried that after so long a separation that the Fellowship would have fallen apart. Things are just the same as they have always been." Frodo handed a large stack of pancakes over to Sam and Rosie who had both finished rather large plates of eggs and toast. Bilbo reached over and took several pancakes off the top of the stack.

" Eh Master Bilbo don't go eatin all the hoe cakes now!" said Sam as he placed several pancakes on Rosie's plate. "You'll be havin indigestion later for certain." Frodo grinned at Merry and Pippin. They were both staring rather calf eyed at the wives that they had not fallen out of love with even after 75 years of marriage each. They had after all done marriage as they did everything else. Together. They started courting Esmeralda and Diamond at the same time. Proposed on the same day, and married their lady loves on Sam and Rosie's fifteenth wedding anniversary. Frodo smiled and continued eating his breakfast. He had to hurry, he and the other hobbits has plans to go fishing in a nearby stream that day.

Finally, breakfast was over and all of the new residents had set about their plans for the day. Arwen and Ellessar were discussing house blueprints with Gimli and Celebrimbor. The hobbits and Boromir had gone fishing, and Faramir, Eowyn and Eomer had gone shopping in Tirion. Elros had planned to spend his day visiting with Earendil and Elwing in order to get to know his father again. Elrond sighed, peace and quiet at last. He looked at Celebrian who had just finished sending the triplets off with Glorfindel, Erestor, and Gil-Galad for their lessons. New Imladris was to far away from either Tirion, or Aqualonde for the children to walk or ride to school every day so, they were tutored. Elrond slipped his arms around Celebrian tenderly." Meleth-nin, I think that perhaps we might have a few hours alone. "whispered Elrond softly as he brushed his lips against the tip of Celebrian's ear.

"Elrond my love I treasure each and every moment we have alone. They are so rare after all." said Celebrian with a giggle. She turned ad buried her face in Elrond's broad chest. " How about we sneak upstairs and enjoy one of the moments before my parents get here, and everyone arrives back home for lunch." She said breathlessly. Elrond lifted his wife into his arms and carried her off to their room. He enjoyed times like this when the house was quiet and he had time alone with Celebrian. Usually between the twins, Celebrian's Interior Design business, and his own work as a teacher at the academy of Sindarin Lore and history they never had any time alone anymore. He enjoyed the feel of his wife in his arms, and the feeling of home he had whenever he was with her. He was grateful to the Valar for granting all of his children the right to come home to him and looked forward to spending time with his family. Especially, once Arwen had the baby since he had never gotten t know his older five grandchildren. Home was a happy place for Elrond to be this day, he finally realized that home was not a place but, the people that you called family. He pulled Celebrian close and fell back to sleep as the morning sun lit his wife's hair into golden fire.


	5. Chapter 5 Hope Lives

Estel Pella Estel\

By Arelenriel

Chapter 5: Hope Lives

Ellessar smiled as he was his meleth-nin playing Tea Party with her two little sisters. She was so heavily pregnant with their seventh child that he honestly did not know where she found the energy to romp with her siblings. He extended his healing sense just enough to know that their unborn son was perfectly fine and healthy. In fact he too was enjoying the contact with his extended family. Of course, thought Ellessar if Elrond had any doubts at all about Arwen's health she would be upstairs in her bed working on her embroidery.

He smiled to see Gimli and Finarfin coming up the hill. Strangely enough the tall Noldor and the stout dwarf had become good friends. In fact Gimli was almost as close to High King Finarfin as he was to Prince Legolas. "Mae Govannon, Lord Finarfin, how go the blueprints for the house?" Ellessar inquired of his wife's great-grandfather. He moved over on the porch swing to allow the elf lord and the dwarf to sit beside him.

"We have actually completed the plans mellon-nin." stated Finarfin. "It is a single story dwelling with two bedrooms. We have decided to build it in a valley that lies in between New Imladris and my own home of MireLote (Jewel Blossom, Q) this will allow Arwen to be conveniently located close to all of her family members." Finarfin smiled and took a glass of wine from a servant that was standing nearby.

"So Gimli my friend where is Legolas on this lovely day?" asked Ellessar with a grin. He knew how happy the elven prince was to be reunited with his Naneth, and his younger siblings

"He and his Ada have taken the Hobbits and their ladies on a drive this afternoon. They are trying to find a nice hill to build hobbit holes into. They have all healed from the injuries they received in the War, and wish to start a community of their own.' stated Gimli who was attempting to behave in a dignified manner towards Ellessar. "Well my friend I need to get going. I will start supervising the clearing of the land that you new home is to be built on later this afternoon. I plan to make all of your furniture from the trees that are removed from your land. It will also provide you with firewood for some time to come." With that the stout dwarf made his farewells to both Ellessar and King Finarfin and headed down the path towards the land that had requisitioned for Ellessar and Arwen Undomiels' new home.

Elrond had of course seen the events that were unfolding on his front porch and came out to join Finarfin and Ellessar. "Arwen dear I don't think that you should be romping with your sisters quite so much. Why don't you come up on the porch and rest? Your Naneth and Daernaneth are about to serve lunch." stated Elrond as he grinned at his daughter. Arwen grinned merrily at her father and made her way up onto the porch. Ellessar gently pulled her down onto the swing beside him and gave her a tender kiss. He placed a strong hand onto Arwen's stomach and felt their baby moving inside her. She leaned her head onto his broad shoulder. He was content and for the first time in many years felt entirely alive.


	6. Chapter 6 Grandparents

Estel Pella Estel

By arelenriel

Chapter 5: Becoming Grandparents

Celebrian stood outside the door to Arwen and Ellessar's room. She knew that her daughter had been having a difficult day. She knew from experience that the late stages of pregnancy were no picnic especially when you were carrying twins. She knocked hesitantly at the door not wanting to disturb Arwen's sleep unless necessary.

Ellessar opened the door and smiled to see his mother in law. "Naneth are you worrying about Arwen again? I can promise you that she is sleeping. I massaged her back and sang her a lullaby. I understand how tired she is of late. I do not know about you but I have been getting very impatient for the twins to be born. Arwen and I have not even come up with names for them yet. In fact we were going to ask if you and Elrond would like to name them"

Celebrian smiled at her son in law. Ellessar had never said quite so much to her in a single conversation before. She was happy that he was finally beginning to feel comfortable with his new life her in Valinor. He had visited Aqualonde the city of the Teleri and Sindar several times and had also paid several visits to Celeborn and Galadriel in Tirion as well. Her parents were still living with her Grandfather Finarfin as it truly made no sense for her mother to build a new home just to house her. Ellessar of course had been discussing house building plans with Celeborn as they both wanted homes in the woods, and to be close to Elrond and Celebrian. Celebrian smiled at Ellessar and said "Ellessar you never stop being a mother. I worry about how tired she is lately having carried twins myself I know what a burden it can be." With that Celebrian gently hugged her son in law good night and wandered off towards the room that she shared with Elrond.

"Celebrian my love, were you checking on Arwen again? She is surely sleeping soundly by now. Come to bed meleth-nin." said Elrond sleepily from their large bed. Celebrian slipped out of her robe and slippers and cuddled into bed with her husband. She had just barely begun to sink into elven dreams when she heard a knock at the bedroom door. Elrond put on his slippers and got up to answer it from years of ingrained habit he knew that people did not knock on his bedroom door in the middle of the night unless someone was sick or injured. He opened the door to find Ellessar panting heavily, his white hair sticking up on top of his head like crows had been nesting in it. "Ellessar what is the matter ion-nin? Can you not sleep?" Elrond queried all the while wondering why he had been dragged out of bed just as he was getting to sleep.

"Ada Arwen has gone into labour. I know it is still several weeks to early. I am worried for her." stated Ellessar. Hearing that Arwen had gone into labour Elrond quickly gathered his work robes from the wardrobe and threw them on rather haphazardly. He shouted for Erestor and ordered him to ride into town to fetch the midwife that Indis (Finarfin's naneth, Galadriel's Daernaneth) had hired to help Arwen birth the twins. Healer he might be but he was also her father. Elrond was a firm believer in the old rule that healers should not care for ill or injured family members unless it was an emergency. In Arda that had all too often been the case that he would have to heal assorted family and friends when they came in from the battle field. But, it was not so in Valinor, he intended to be at Arwen's side if she needed Ada as well as Estel but that was it.

It seemed like hours until Coivinriel the midwife arrived to assist Arwen in the birthing process. Ellessar spent much of his time in by Arwen's side comforting and soothing Arwen. Elrond was also in the room keeping a careful eye on his daughter and setting the room up for the midwife. He hated to see the members of his family in pain. This was one of the reasons that he avoided taking care of them when they were ill or injured. All of the sudden a woman of the Vanyar entered into the room. "My lord Elrond, Lady Indis sent me. I am Coivinriel the midwife. Where is the mother to be?" Elrond was stunned that his great great great grandmother to send a midwife from Binyamin (the city of the Vanyar). He quickly gathered his thoughts after all this was no time to be wool- gathering and showed the slender golden haired midwife into Arwen Undomiels room.

"Ada who is it? I really do not feel like visitors right now." whispered Arwen wearily. She was tossing and turning restlessly in her bed, her hair damp from her exertions. She was half leaning against Ellessar as he gently massaged her back. Ellessar stood up in order to allow Coivinriel to come over and examine Arwen. The slender midwife walked over and gently began to check the position of the twins and the see if there was going to be a problem that would require Lord Elrond.

Arwen sighed Ellessar and her Ada had been poking and prodding her to check on the twins since she had gone into labour and all she wanted to do was rest. She was tired and her back hurt. "Why can't everyone leave me alone? It is not as if I have not done this before. I just want a nap please stop." Arwen whined burying her head in the pillows and beginning to cry. Celebrian who had been waiting outside in the hall quickly moved in to comfort her daughter. "All of you except Coivinriel out now! "demanded Celebrian. "Meleth-nin I wish you to send in Galadriel please. We are going to need her help. Elrond if Arwen encounters difficulties I will call you in here, otherwise keep Ellessar occupied. He will do neither himself nor Arwen any good in the state he is in right now. I brought the cradle that the twins shared when they were newborns with me when I travelled to Valinor. Why don't you take Ellessar up to the attics and find it for me?" With that Celebrian shoved Elrond and Ellessar both out the door and moved to her daughter's side.

"Calm yourself Undomiel it is not as if you have not done this before." said Galadriel entering the room and bending to hug Arwen's shoulders. "I think that the men in our family have a strong tendency to worry far too much. Arwen felt the pain more severe and began to feel the urge to push. "Undomiel the baby is coming quickly now if you feel the need to push do so." stated Coivinriel as she prepared the first twin a girl that had decided to make a rather sudden appearance in the world. "Here you are my lady Arwen here is your daughter. What names have you and Ellessar planned for her?" said the midwife as she knelt down to catch the tiny boy who had quickly followed behind his older sister.

"The girl will be Lanthiriel (waterfall maiden) and boy will be called Élannun (western star). "Whispered Arwen sleepily as she curled around her newborns. The midwife, Galadriel and Celebrian efficiently cleaned up the mess created by the birthing and finally Arwen lay on a clean bed clothed in a soft cotton nightgown. "Naneth could you go out and get Ada, Grandfather Celeborn and Ellessar please. I think that they need to meet the two newest members of the family."

Elrond found his way into the bedroom and smiled at the pretty picture of his daughter and grandchildren cuddling on the bed. "I see I finally have grandchildren that I will get to know. I am planning to spoil them abominably you know." With that Elrond moved across the room and lifted the tiny girl in his arms. Lanthiriel had her grandmother Galadriel's golden hair and it fell in fine curls around her perfectly shaped little head. Her ears were even more pointed than her Grandfather Celeborn's and she had her father's sea grey eyes. She looked up at her grandfather and snuggling closer to his chest went back to sleep.

Celeborn was the next of the grandparent horde (Finarfin, Earendil and Elwing, Tuor, and Idril all had yet to arrive.)to arrive in the room. He strode across the room and looked down at his granddaughter. "Job well done Undomiel, I knew that sooner or later some of my grandchildren would end up looking like Galadriel and I. Ahhhh my grandson." Celeborn picked up the tiny boy and smiled down upon the sleeping face. Élannun had his grandfather and great great grandfather's (Elu Thingol) silver hair. And Celeborn could predict that the child would also have eyes of the brightest blue. Elrond and Celeborn each handed off an infant to Ellessar and Finarfin who had just walked in carrying the cradle that had been used for Elladan and Elrohir. Behind them came Idril and Tuor and Earendil and Elwing each of whom took turns holding the newborns. This ended of course with the little ones' being placed into the cradle and covered with the quilt that Arwen had made for them.

Elrond looked about seeing that both his daughter and brand new grandchildren had fallen into elven dreams. He smiled; it was time for the party to move downstairs. The grandparents would continue to visit while Ellessar, Arwen, and their new babies went to sleep. They had all had a very long day. "All right everyone let us continue this party in the Hall of Fire. Goodnight Arwen dear, Goodnight Ellessar. I will see you both tomorrow." With that Elrond led the party downstairs and ordered up some of the finest Dorwinion in celebration of the new souls that had entered Aman that night.


	7. Chapter 7 Legolas Meets the Twins

Estel Pella Estel

By Ar-Elenriel

Okay I have to restate this every couple of Chapters. All characters except the elflings belong to Tolkien as does ME. I am only borrowing them for awhile.

Chapter 10: Legolas and the Twins

It was a lovely spring afternoon and Lanthiriel and Élannun were beginning to take their first steps. Arwen and Celebrian having been through the learning to walk phase with several babies had begun the process of child proofing New Imladris when the little twins had first began pulling themselves up on tabletops and chair arms. Celebrian smiled with joy as she watched her tiny grandchildren explore their new world. They were as curious as Arwen was at that age, and had more energy then the twins. But then they had more human blood than Elladan, Elrohir, or the triplets as well.

Ellessar smiled at his mother in law as she played joyfully in the garden with the twins. Arwen was at his side with her head leaning against his shoulder. "So meleth Nin will you be all right if Legolas and I travel to the woods of Lord Orome for a couple of days. We have been invited to go on a hunt with him in order to provide meat for the spring festival." He gently stroked her hair. He knew his wife would be just fine. With her parents around and her grandfather Finarfin taking a break from his kingly duties in order to pay visits to all of his grandchildren for the weekend Arwen would scarcely have to lift a finger to take care of them.

All of the sudden their was a great deal of noise outside as a large group of riders rode up to the front entrance of New Imladris. Two tall blond elves dismounted from their horses. The younger looking elf reached a hand up to the elderly dwarf that was perched precariously on the back of the sparkling white horse. "Laddie ye don't know how much I hate ridin horses. Couldn't ye get me a wee pony lad." grumbled the dwarf as Legolas assisted him to the ground. Gimli would not be coming on the hunting trip as axes were not particularly suited to hunting deer. He would be staying to keep Elrond and Finarfin company. He and Finarfin were in fact in the middle of building a new home for Arwen and Ellessar close to New Imladris.

Ellessar saw his old friends coming up the pathway from the stables and leapt over the railing of the porch and ran to meet them. He had not seen Legolas in Gimli for quite some time as they had been getting settled in at Thranduil's new home right outside Aqualonde. Legolas had made sure to take plenty of time to get reacquainted with his Naneth, and to get to know his grandfather Oropher for the very first time. He was content to see all of his family together and as the youngest son was basking in the attention he was getting from his family. Legolas looked about and all of the sudden noticed both Elrond and Celebrian's triplets and the twins that Arwen had just given birth to. "Mellon nin are all of these elflings yours? I knew Arwen was pregnant but I did not think that she was carrying that many infants."

"No, Legolas my friend the older three are Elrond and Celebrian's triplets. The little ellon is Osthalion, the dark haired little girl is Lissriel, and the little silver haired that looks like Lady Celebrian is Celindrial. The younger two, the twins are mine, the girl is Lanthiriel, and the boy is Élannun. What do you think of them mellon-nin?" stated Ellessar in one breath grinning at his oldest friend. Legolas moved forward and quickly rescued tiny red headed Lanthiriel who had wandered out of Arwen's sight and was about to take a tumble down the front porch stairs. The little one crowed in delight at all of the attention she was receiving from her Ada's best friend and swiftly reached for a lock of Legolas' golden hair, knotting her little fingers tightly around the braid.

"I think mellon-nin that your iell-nin has a strange attraction towards gold. Does she do this to Finarfin, Galadriel, and Finrod? And Celeborn as well?"

Said Legolas as he futilely attempted to detach tiny fingers from his braids. Ellessar quickly and efficiently moved forward and detached his daughter's fingers from his friend's hair. He lifted little Lanthiriel to his shoulders and motioned Legolas to grab Élannun who was about to tumble down the stairs after his sister. Legolas grabbed the little one and followed Ellessar up the stairs to where Elrond, Celebrian and Arwen had been sitting watching the goings on with amusement in their eyes. Legolas started as he noticed Élannun falling asleep on his shoulder. Legolas being the youngest in this family had only started getting used to babies seventy years before when Ellessar and Arwen had first had young Eldarion. Seventy years not long at all for an elf. When Eldarion was born of course Legolas fell instantly for the baby cuteness of his best friends ion-nin and overnight became an adopted uncle and frequent babysitter to all of Arwen and Ellessar's children.

" Arwen are you sure that you and the twins will be all right for this hunting trip. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and I have been planning it for a very long time? " Ellessar quickly handed his sleepy daughter to the waiting arms of the Lady Celebrian as Legolas handed 'Elanunn over to Elrond. Both infants collapsed into the waiting arms of their grandparents and were soon deep in elven dreams

" My love I will be fine. My parents are here, the triplets have been helping out on a regular basis, and I have their Uncle Gimli and Grandpa Finarfin here for the rest of the week to help out as they supervise the building of our house." Ellessar bent and kissed Arwen' s forehead and quickly made it upstairs to gather his saddlebags. The servants of course knew about this trip and had made Ellessar's things ready for him the night before. " I will see you in time for Sunday dinner meleth nin." said Ellessar as he mounted his horse . Legolas mounted his horse and they both prepared to ride for the mansions of Lord Orome.

" Namarie my hiril-nin Arwen I will take great care to return Ellessar in one peace." stated Legolas as they rode away.

" Legolas if you fail in your promise you shall face my wrath and my rolling pin." said Arwen as she raised her hand in farewell, grinning at her friend to let him know that she was joking.


	8. Chapter 8 Grampa Finarfin Babysits

Estel

By Ar-Elenriel

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been job hunting and just got a new job. P. S I do not own any of the Characters except for the elflings… Tolkien owns all of the others.

Chapter 8. Babysitting Services by King Finarfin and Sir Gimli of Aglarond

It was late afternoon and everything was quiet at New Imladris. Arwen, Galadriel and Celebrian were sitting in Celebrian's solar working on making new quilts for the winter. Elrond, Finarfin, Gimli, and Celeborn were all in the Hall of Fire discussing the days work on Ellessar and Arwen's new home. It had been a long day. Finarfin and Gimli had chosen this day to lay the foundations since it was the first completely dry day in several weeks. The weather had to be just right in order for the cement to dry properly otherwise the foundation could crack and they would have to start over." So me Lord Elrond the foundations are all done today. Tomorrow Frodo, Sam and I will be starting to build the frame. With five elflings, and all of your older children livin with ye it must be getting rather crowded." Gimli stated with a grin at the obviously exhausted Lord Elrond.

"Aye my friend I do indeed love my children but it will be good for all of them to have their own homes." Elrond grinned at his family and poured himself another glass of wine. All of the sudden three rather excited elflings pelted into the room. Elrond tried to calm them down in order to find out what in Aman was going on but, it did not seem to be working.

"Ada, Ada it is a bunny and it is hurt, hewp it hewp It." cried little Lanthiriel (She cannot pronounce l's yet) with a devastated look on her tiny face. Osthalion opened a baby blanket (one of the twins stolen specifically for the purpose of saving the bunny.) to reveal a baby rabbit no more than three weeks old. Elrond grinned for he had been through this several times with his four older children.

"It is alright Osthalion let me see the bunny so that I can check him for injuries. "Lanthiriel go and get Naneth and have her bring my healers kit. Elrond gently took the rabbit from his small son and extending his healing senses began checking for any injuries other than the obvious broken leg. Luckily the rabbit only had the injured leg and it was something that a Master Healer could easily fix without complications. This thought Elrond was a good thing since with his older four children he has on too many occasions had to tell them that a beloved pet could not be healed. "Little one's it will be okay its leg is broken and Ada can easily fix it."

Little Celindrial sighed with relief. "Yay Ada fixed the bunny." shouted all of the elflings merrily. They ran up to their Great Grandfather King Finarfin. "Daeradar can we go to work on the new house with you and Uncle Gimli?" asked Osthalion as he built a small cage out of branches for the little rabbit. Finarfin looked uncertainly at his grandson in law. He and Gimli planned to be working on the house for the greater part of the day and he had not taken the triplets for the whole day before. At least not without the services of his wife Earwen and daughter Galadriel.

Elrond looked uncertainly at his grandfather in law. Uncertain what the High King of the Noldor would say to taking charge of his youngest great grandchildren for the afternoon. Elrond was rather uncertain about leaving them in Gimli's hands for the day as well. The dwarf while being a close friend was not necessarily someone that you should expose impressionable elflings to (especially when it came to things like swearing). "Elrond I would like to take them for the afternoon. I hardly have spent any time with them this visit." stated Finarfin with a grin at Elrond. Elrond sighed, he would probably be asked to go along to make sure that the elflings were safe with Finarfin and Gimli .He knew Celebrian to well. He began to make his way up to the porch to discuss the request with his wife. He also needed to make sure that Erestor added extra food and changes of clothing for the triplets to the basket that would be going with Finarfin and Gimli that day.

"Meleth- nin, your grandfather has requested that he be allowed to take the twins off of our hands this afternoon." said Elrond grinning at his wife who was surrounded by yards of blue fabric that he knew was soon to become a new quilt for their bedroom in his favourite colour. He also knew that the blue was from the robe that he had worn on the ship to Valinor and the cream she was using to make the border with was from the robes he had worn at the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. He looked pleadingly at his wife. He had so much preparation to do getting New Imladris ready for the winter ahead, and it would be much easier with the children off of his hands.  
"I think that the little ones should go Elrond. They may learn something about building from my grandfather, and Gimli will keep them safe and sound." giggled Celebrian merrily. She had a way of making Elrond relax even when he did not want to. This apparently was a family trait since Galadriel was grinning at a very cranky Celeborn as well. Celeborn did not always get along with his father in law. Their were far too many differences between the Telerin Prince and the Noldo High King.

Finarfin grinned as Elrond exited the house carrying a heavy basket filled with enough food to keep the hard working Noldo King and Dwarven Lord and three little elflings fed for the entire day. Elrond also carried a bundle with swimming clothes for the triplets and a change of clean clothes each. Finarfin quickly took charge tying the baskets and bundles to the saddle of the horse. He then helped each of the twins and Gimli mount their ponies and they rode off into the afternoon sun.

When they arrived at the site of Aragorn and Arwen's new home Finarfin took the lunch basket into the completed kitchen. "Gimli why don't you check on the progress of the dining hall while I find tasks that the elflings can easily do in order to help out. Osthalion, this is Danroval, he is working on mixing the mortar to go between the bricks. Child, I know that you never turn down the opportunity to play in the mud so here is your chance." Osthalion happily went over to the large bucket and began helping Danroval mix mortar. His daeradar knew him to well.

"Let me see what do I have for two little elleths to do this afternoon?' mused Finarfin. I know the two of you can keep the craftspeople supplied with fresh water. Building a house is thirsty work. Lanthiriel and Celindrial went and got the water bucket. They knew from trips down here with Aragorn and Elrond that the older elves generally had sweets on hand for the elflings that took on the duty of water carrier and that they would receive many treats while on duty. Both little elleths had quite a sweet tooth that they had inherited from Elrond's side of the family, and gladly participated in any activity that gained them candy or cookies.. Finarfin figured that he would have the elflings help out for a half hour or so while he and Gimli explained the new plans to the Carpenter in charge of building the house, then he would take the elflings swimming, or on a nature hike. Elflings in his experience generally enjoyed such things. Gimli would probably stay late drinking with the workers after Finarfin took the elflings home. He usually did in order to get their input on the building plans and a better sense of how things were coming along.

One half hour later Lanthiriel and Celindrial were sharing the bag of sweets that they had collected with Osthalion and Osthalion was talking about how he wanted to become a builder when he grew up. Finarfin smiled at the thought that the Noldor heritage was rather obvious in this small son of his granddaughter. Finarfin grinned at Gimli. "Mellon-nin I leave you to the tender mercies of the workers and their Aqualonde Ale." With that Finarfin led the little elflings down the path to the nearest safe swimming hole.

"Yay Daeradars is taking us swimming." shouted little Celindrial who was eager to show off the dive her father had just taught her to her great grandfather. All three of the little elflings were quickly changed into their suits, as was Finarfin. He played in the water with the elflings for awhile and then got out and towelled off. "Daeradar, stay and pway wif us shouted Lanthiriel.

"Calm yourself ellith I am just setting up the lovely picnic dinner that your Naneth sent for us. Gimli took his share before we left Aragorn and Arwen's house. Finarfin began to place the fried chicken, salad, and strawberry shortcakes on the picnic blanket. The sight of the fresh strawberries and crispy fried chicken quickly drew the hungry elflings out of the water. They swiftly ravaged the basket and full from their dinners leaned against Finarfin, ready for their naps.

"Daeradar teww us a stowy.' said Lanthiriel snuggling against Finarfin's shoulder. So Finarfin told the sleepy elflings a tale of a long ago age when the light of Valinor was provided by two beautiful trees and the thirteen elflings of Finarfin, Fingolfin and Feanor played merrily in the fields, and forests of Valinor, and of all the mischief they got into. He grinned when he looked down to see that all three elflings were asleep. He gently woke each of them and got them into their clean clothes. At that moment Gimli walked up.

'So ye are wantin help getting the little ones onto their ponies." Gimli stated taking little Celindrial and placing her on her horse. Once the sleeping elflings had been placed on their ponies and strapped into the saddle with the straps provided solely for the purpose of holding sleeping elflings in their saddles on the way home Finarfin whistled to the ponies and they headed for New Imladris. When they reached the stables Elrond was waiting there to help carry the sleeping triplets to the house.

"So how was babysitting Lord Finarfin?" Elrond said, grinning at his Grandfather in law. He gently loosed Osthalions' had from one of his braids. The triplets liked to hold onto the braids of whoever was holding them while asleep.

'It went well, Gimli and the drunken elven workers were more of a handful than the triplets but, I have a feeling they were on their best behaviour today." With that Finarfin tucked the blankets up around his sleeping granddaughters and strode out of the nursery.


	9. Chapter 9 Preparations

Estel

By arelenriel

Chapter 9, Preparations

Lord Elrond of New Imladris sat at his desk quietly perusing some of the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk during the weekend. His mind really was not on the tremendous stack of work that he has yet to complete. Instead he was thinking about the celebrations that would go on that evening. It had been exactly one year since the return home of his eldest daughter and his foster son. It had also been a year since the Heroes of the Ring War and his brother and grandparents had been released from the Halls of Mandos.

Elros was helping him to plan a party for that evening to mark this momentous occasion. A party the likes of which had not been seen in Valinor since the Two Trees fell. Elros had even managed to find ale somewhere for the Dunedain and Pheriannath in the party. Elrond now remembered that Elros had always been better at planning parties that he was. Parties at Rivendell had always been a rather haphazard affair after Celebrian left for Valinor. They were often more spontaneous than anything else after that . Elrond grinned merrily and went back to his paperwork. He may as well attempt to get some work done.

Elros, who was so similar to Lord Elrond in appearance that he was frequently mistaken for Elrond by those who did not know the elder  
Peredhil Twins stood in the entrance to the Hall of Fire. He was supervising Sam and Frodo who were stringing brightly colored streamers of paper about the Hall. "No Frodo, a little to the left. Perfect!" Elros went over to where Bilbo was sitting. Bilbo, who had the best handwriting of all the Hobbits was (he had in fact hand lettered all of invitations to the Birthday Party in Hobbiton himself)busy printing out name placards in the elegant swirls of the Cirth Daeron . " Well Bilbo my friend how goes the writing.

" I am actually quite finished Lord Elros. These last two placards were for you and your brother, and since you are both the hosts of this little party I wanted them to be more elaborate than the rest." Bilbo carefully stacked the invitations in a neat pile and began looking at the lunch that one of the serving ellons had just brought in for them. " Well my Lord shall we all break for second breakfast. I for one am starving. " stated the elderly hobbit as he made his way towards the breakfast table. Elros called to the other two hobbits and began to make his way over to the breakfast table. These hobbits were definitely similar to the hobbits he had known in the travels of his youth, long ago when the world was young and the hobbits had separated from their taller kindred. He too was starving since this was in fact his first breakfast of the day. He sat down and began to tuck into a large plate of eggs, bacon and toast, reaching with swift elven reflexes for the jar of marmalade before the hobbits finished it off.

All of the sudden Elrond entered into the room. " Brother, Quickly hide the preparations for the party. Celebrian has just arrived with the children, and you know the triplets will not be able to keep their mouths shut when they go over to Ellesar and Arwen's this afternoon to play with the twins. ' Elrond began to race around the room helping the hobbits and his brother to pick up the mess. He was so excited that he did not notice when Celebrian entered the room and began to laugh at the sight of her elegant husband in a state of dishevelment, with streamers hanging out of this hair.

"Melethron, you look as if you had been stuck in cyclone." said Celebrian as she picked the streamers up off the floor. " But then your brother always was the neatest of the two of you. Celebrian looked at the cross look on her husbands face and grinned. " My love do not fear the triplets will tell the twins what is going on. They are under threat of no cake at the party if they say one word." Celebrian hugged her husband and kissed him so passionately she embarrassed the hobbits and Elros. She then gathered up the streamers and began to assist the hobbits in putting them back up again. Celebrian thought to herself " I wish Elrond and Elros had began the preparations for this story a little sooner.' as she went back to work. She knew that the preparations for this little family gathering were going to take all day long, so she called the twins in to help.

Elrond sighed with happiness as he looked around the Hall of Fire. After Celebrian had left to take the triplets over to Ellessar and Arwen's home, Legolas and Gimli had arrived to help. With the eye for decoration possessed by the elven prince, and the mechanical skills of the dwarf they soon had the Hall looking as magnificent as Manwe's Halls in Valmar. They were ready for tonight's party. Elros had gone to fetch the other Dunedain members of the party, and Celebrian was going to make an excuse of a housewarming gift to large to carry to get Ellessar and Arwen over to New Imladris. The hobbits has also gone to fetch the rest of their kin.

Thranduil and the other friends and relatives of Elrond and Celebrian (Thranduil and Legolas were kin to both of them through Elu Thingol who was Celeborn's and Thranduil's great uncle and Elronds great x2 grandfather.) knew about this evening celebrations and all of them would be arriving in time for dinner. Elrond looked at his beautiful home and smiled with content. The first anniversary of his older children's return was going to be magnificent. The preparations were made and all that was left to do was for people to enjoy themselves.


	10. Chapter 10 Celebrations

Estel

By arelenriel

Chapter 10: A Night to Remember

All was in readiness for that evenings celebrations. Elrond, and the other members of the Peredhil household stood ready in their most glorious and formal robes. The guests had already begun to arrive and many family members had already found their way into the Hall of Fire. Frodo, and Bilbo had decided to start a competition with Lindir on which of the three of them could come up with the worst song. So far Glorfindel was winning with a Rohirric drinking song that had by this time gone on for 55 verses with Glorfindel becoming increasingly inebriated with each verse. Gimli had also chosen to join in. Elrond sighed, there was nothing worse than a duet between a drunken elf and a drunken dwarf. Especially when it was Rohirric drinking songs. All the group was waiting for was for Celebrian to arrive with the guests of honor. Celeborn and Galadriel would be escorting the Hobbits, and Earendil and Elwing would be arriving with Elros, and the other human members of the party such as Eowyn, The Brothers Hurin (Boromir and Faramir), and Eomer. Elrond tapped his feet nervously, he hated waiting.

Earlier that day Celebrian had brought the twins over, and they were all currently tucked into bed in the nursery with Elrond, and Celebrians' young triplets. Considering the current state of both Gimli and Glorfindel that was probably a good thing, mused Elrond. All of the sudden Elrond heard a large group of horses gallop up to the front door. He motioned to his grandfather Tuor to dim the lamps, and get all of the guests to hide. As soon as Tuor had motioned Elrond that all was ready, Elrond motioned Erestor to open the front doors.

All of the sudden a elegant carriage pulled up to the door. Ellesar stepped out of the carriage and opened the door for Arwen and Celebrian. Arwen was wearing a simple yet elegant dark blue dress that had been her favorite for many long years. She had an inquiring look in her eyes since she did not realize why her father had told her and Ellessar to dress in formal wear since there was no one apparently present but for him. Ellessar moved forward and bowed to Elrond. Elrond grinned and gave him a hug and then led them into the Great Hall. All of the sudden everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise".

"Ada what is all of this about?" sputtered Ellessar through a mouthful of ale that Glorfindel had poured down his throat. He coughed and choked as Elrond tried valiantly not to laugh.

" This ion-nin is the party that I am throwing for the first anniversary of our family reunion. Glorfindel, Bilbo and Frodo helped to plan it." Elrond handed Ellessar a towel and proceeded to hand Arwen a glass of wine. Come my children let us go and enjoy the evening. Needless to say it was a fine party. Many stories were told, toasts drunk and dances danced before the evening was out. Just like the old days in Rivendell.


	11. Chapter 11 Party

Estel

by arelenriel

Chapter 11. Party

New Imladris was sparkling that evening with the lanterns that had been hung to light the garden paths as well as the small fireworks that Mithrandir had let loose in the garden proper. The twins and the triplets were staring awestruck as Mithrandir prepared to set off yet more fireworks into the night sky. Tiny Lanthiriel clapped her hands every time a new firework went up, and Osthalion was clapping his hands over pointed ears at all the noise. Mithrandir had of course handed out sparklers and small firecrackers to all of the elflings that were attending that evenings party and was quite enjoying himself entertaining all of the little ones.

Elrond looked upon all of his friends and family joyfully. This was the first time that they had all gathered at New Imladris since the return of several family members the year before. Celebrian was at his side and all of their children were enjoying themselves. What more could an ellon ask? All of the sudden a loud crash resounded throughout the Hall of Fire. It was Gimli who had foolishly challenged Ellessar to a drinking contest having forgot Ellessar was now an elf. Elrond wandered into the Hall of Fire to find both Ellessar and Elronds' brother Elros laughing helplessly at the inebriated dwarf.

" Ah Gimli, you are always so good for comic relief." rumbled Ellessar. The amusement still apparent in his voice.

" That is true daer-ion. He is good for that." groaned Elros holding sides to keep from laughing to hard.

The eldest Peredhil twins turned to watch at all the chaos that the Hobbit s were causing at the loaded refreshment tables as they tried to keep Sam from eating the one of the last two slices of Rosie's' strawberry shortcake. It was an old Cotton family recipe and she desperately wished Elrond and Elros to try it. She has been working in the kitchens the last several weeks learning the art of elven cooking from Erestor. So she knew for a fact that the brothers both adored anything with fresh strawberries in it. She swatted Sam across the head with her heavily embroidered apron as he once more tried to sneak the last piece.

"Samwise Gamgee you know the last two slices of shortcake are for Lords Elrond and Elros. You leave it alone or I'll make you regret it later." snapped Rosie in full dudgeon now.

"Elrond my brother, maybe we should wander over to the refreshment table and eat those last two pieces of Mr's Rosie's strawberry shortcake before the male hobbit s do one another injury." mumbled Elros.

" Mayhap we had better, My lady wife will be none to pleased if a repeat of Bilbo's hundred and eleventh birthday party occurred here at New Imladris. Besides I want some of that strawberry shortcake." Elrond stage whispered.

Elros and Elrond began making their way over to the refreshment table just as Galadriel let out an ear piercing shriek. Both elder Peredhil twins raced over to see what had happened to Elrond's mother in-law. Apparently in the fight over the shortcake Pippin (yes it is always Pip)had poured an ice cold glass of punch all over Galadriel's white evening gown. Although the pink punch created a lovely contrast to her gown the stain did not make Galadriel happy at all. She burst into tears and hid her face in Celeborns broad shoulder. Apparently this was not just about the stain. Elrond began to examine Galadriel with his healers senses and was quite startled to sense not just Galadriel's life force but a new and very weak one as well. By the Valar thought Elrond Galadriel is pregnant. He mind spoke Celeborn who confirmed his suspicions and then proceeded to send for Celebrian who took her Naneth off to calm down and put on a clean gown.

I can't believe it, I am to be a father again after all these long years of Galadriel and I trying." Celeborn said weakly to Elrond.

Elrond who not so long ago had been startled by the same news of a wife pregnant after thousands of years of not conceiving a child led his stunned father in-law over to the bar where Glorfindel was serving up mixed drinks (let me tell you if you ever drink a margarita mixed by Glorfindel you will have a hangover for a weak. Elrond ordered a round of miruvor for everyone present and lifted his glass to make a toast.

" To Celeborn and Galadriel who have finally conceived the second child they have longed for for 4,000 years. May the elfling be healthy and may their lives be filled with joy." Elrond downed the glass of miruvor and tossed the glass into the fire. This of course was the drinking of the last toast of the evening and was the signal to begin singing the evening hymn to Elbereth . The party had ended and Elrond wandered off to his infirmary to begin making hangover potions for the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12 Yule

Estel

By arelenriel

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, only the extra kids.

Chapter 12: Yule

Winter came quickly to New Imladris and with winter came preparations for Yule. The season was proving to be especially festive this year, as Elrond and Celebrian finally had their entire family gathered with them to celebrate. Galadriel at 9 months pregnant was glowing, and Celeborn too was excited about the pending birth of their first son Amrothos. Finarfin as head of the family was presiding over adult plans for the season, Lissirel as the eldest of the children was preoccupied with keeping siblings and her niece and nephew busy so that they would not overhear plans for the season.

" Ada" stated Estel with a smirk on his face, " I have convinced Gimli to dress up as Father Yule this year for the young ones. He is after all the only one besides Cirdan who has a beard in all of Valinor. "

Arwen grinned and began to giggle at the thought of the short rotund dwarf dressed in a suit of red and white, handing out present and singing Yule hymns. "Estel my love, are we sure that this is wise, especially after Gimli partakes of the holiday Wassail?" queried Arwen, giggling once again.

"I am certain that he will be fine meleth-nin. He has yet to harm one of the little ones and he has been around them while in an intoxicated state for many years. " Estel smiled at Arwen who had stopped giggling enough to resume working on the blanket she was knitting for her new uncle.

Elrond overhearing this conversation smiled, knowing that his family was finally together and that they would never be parted again. He took Celebrian's hand in his own and smiled at her as she leaned against his shoulder. " What are you thinking meleth? " he asked , noting the dreamy look on his wifes face.

" Why melethron, I am but thinking that it will be good to have our entire family together for the Yule celebration, and that we will have to borrow chairs from Grandfather Finarfin as we do not have enough of them here at New Imladris. "

" Hannon le meleth-nin, for loving me" whispered Elrond as he held her close.

Vocabulary

Hannon le thank you

Meleth nin my beloved

Melethron- beloved (masculine)


End file.
